What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas
by Templar's Creed
Summary: Holly McClain and her friend go on a business trip and meet a charming man named Hans. Sin City is full of fun and danger can Holly tell the differents or will she fall into the sexy German thief clutches?
1. Las Vegas

**Chapter One: Las Vegas **

Las Vegas, Nevada. Sin city, adult land, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas is what people say. The tall buildings sparkled in the star lighted night sky. Hotels, clubs, theaters and casinos lined the streets of downtown. Cars were parked up and down the sidewalk and people stood outside socializing with one another.

The Casino Royale was flooded with guess. The lights were flashing, the dices were rolling and the chips were being laid out on the table. Men, women and waiters lined the floor. Holly Gennaro McClain made her way through the thick cowards of the pack casino and down on of the many rows. She was searching for her friend that she worked with that had come down to Vegas with her on a business trip. Holly was over by the slot machines scanning through unfamiliar faces to see if she spotted her friend. Holly looked over a man's head and spotted two rows down at one of the video poker games found what she was looking for. She walked over to her friend and plowed down into the empty seat next to her. Her friend turned towards her and smiled briefly.

"I see you've finally made it here" Holly's friend said.

"Yes, I went back to the hotel and freshen up and took a cab over here."

"How did the business meeting go?"

"Great I'll be sending in the paper work as soon as possible, but for tonight I'm going to enjoy myself."

Her friend smiled even more and turned back to her game. Holly turned to the slot machine in front of her. She really didn't want to waste any money on a game she knew she wouldn't win; so she turned her chair and watched her friend play.

After about forty minutes later and one hundred dollars were thrown away Holly's friend stood up disappointment on her face and grabbed her purse.

"Come let's get a drink" she suggested thinking she could drink her disappointment away.

They spotted one of the many waiters walking around and motioned for her to come over. They both grabbed a drink off the tray and then headed across the casino to see what else the place offered. As they walked, something caught their attention. At one of the blackjack tables a small crowed had formed and was cheering somewhat.

They watch the scene for a few moments. They could just make out three men at the blackjack table and the dealer on the other side. Another cheer when up from the crowed. Holly's friend began to walk over towards the table to see what all the hollering was all for.

* * *

><p>At the main blackjack table Hans Gruber was awaiting his card from the dealer. This table was only for the high rolls and people that were well known in this casino. He was winning and he had a big pot going, he just needed a ten to win. The playing on his left was clearly nervous; Hans could see the sweat pouring down the man's face. He looked to his right at the player on the other side, the man seemed more relax but when he looked into his eyes he saw uncertainty.<p>

"Hit me" Hans called out.

The deal laid a card out in front of him and it was a ten of hearts. Hans had beat out the dealer and the other players threw the cards away.

"Would you like to play again sir?" the dealer asked.

"Perhaps another time."

Hans picked up his empty glass and headed over to the bar and took at seat on the stool. He ordered himself another drink and waited to receive it. Hans turned his head to right and saw two ladies come over to the bar and sit down next to him. One was a blonde and the other a burnet. The burnet had medium flowing curls that made him want to run his hands through. She had fair smooth skin and full red lips. He saw her brown eyes look over in his direction. Hans smiled at two ladies and took a sip of his drink.

"So was that was you over at the blackjack table that won?" the blonde asked.

Hans smiled showing his perfect white teeth. "Indeed it was Mrs…"

"I'm not married but my name is Alison and this is my friend Holly."

"Hans, a pleasure to meet you both" he said shaking both of their hands. "So what brings you to Vegas?"

"Business trip and yourself?" Alison asked.

"I'm here on business as well."

"Really?"

Hans learned they were from New York and they worked for the Nakatomi Corporation. Alison seemed very talkative and flirty while her friend was more reserved and just listened. Hans tried to include her in the conversation but she would only say a few words now and again. He thought that was strange, most females he encountered were like Alison very flirty and seemed to be looking for a good time.

An hour had gone by and they were sitting at the bar still chatting. It was past one in the morning and most people had left. One of Hans' men walked over the bar where he was sitting. The man had long blond hair that was down his back that was tied back into a ponytail, as well he wore a mean expression on his face. He looked like a guy who would be a bodyguard for a mobster. He stood over Hans and whispered something in his ear. Hans nodded and the man left. He turned back to the ladies.

"I'm sorry I have to go, perhaps I can see you ladies again?"

"Absolutely" Alison answered cheerfully.

Hans reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a business card. "I'll see you in a few days hopefully" Hans said standing up.

"Yes you will."

Hans gave them both a small bow and turned and walked away.

"Alison you don't even know him" Holly spoke up.

"So" Alison answered leaning against the bar counter. "This is Vegas you don't have to know a person."

"What are you planning?"

"Did you see that man he was so sexy and charming and that German accent. He can make a women go crazy."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Your not planning to sleep with him are you?"

"Holly if I didn't sleep with him this wouldn't be Vegas, would it?"


	2. Theft Job

**Chapter Two: Theft Job**

Hans Gruber walked into the basement under the MGM Grand Las Vegas. Twenty six men stood there waiting for him. Hans' men were dressed as security guards, waiters, poker dealers and as regular civilians. Hans being the leader was dressed as an average person.

"You all know your positions, were in and out of this place in less than two hours. That's our time limit, so don't blow it" Hans told his men. "You wait for my signal and then we make our move."

The men stood there and simply nodded like robots. Hans just watched them barley stopping himself from rolling his eyes. Henchmen were so brainless if they weren't under tight instruction. "Well what are you waiting for? Get a move on," he growled.

Hans' men ran passed and headed out of the basement door. As his main man Karl walked by Hans stopped him and whispered. "Make sure the men pay attention, I don't want any problems, ten million dollars is on the line." Karl nodded and followed the others out.

* * *

><p>Hans was at the bar with a drink in his hand. He was wearing a black shirt that was open at the collar, over some white dress pants and 6,000 dollars shoes on his feet. He was surveying the floor looking for his target. He didn't see it yet so he turned back to the open floor. There were a lot of lovely ladies here tonight; it was too bad he had to work. Well business before pleasure Hans told himself.<p>

He had been sitting at the bar for fifteen minutes and his target was still a no show. Hans spotted some of his men stationed around the room. As he watched them quietly for a moment he could see they were getting antsy. He was getting antsy as well, the money was the main reason they had come to Las Vegas. The MGM Grand was just begging them to be rob it. He watched Karl walk by and caught his eye. Karl gestured his head towards the other side of the lobby area.

Hans took one last sip of his drink and moved across the room. He came to the end of the room and looked over the banister and down into the lobby. Four security guards were moving a large silver box on wheels. They were moving through the room quickly, it was time to act. He caught his men's eyes that were dressed as security guards and signal them to begin.

Hans' men had to intercept the guards before they hit the security room. If they failed game was over they would have to come back another day. Hans saw his men reach the real security and follow them around the corner. Hans figure they would make their move then.

All there was to do is get into the security room and into the safe with tonight's money in it. Hans had Theo his computer expert rig the cameras to play last night's footage so they would not be observed. His men that were posing as poker and black jack dealers had rigged the games so all of Hans' men that were in plain clothes could win big money and bring in a little bit more cash home tonight.

Hans was thinking about playing the games but he went back to the bar and watched over the proceedings. Hans ordered another drink and saw that his men had taken out the real security guards and was heading to the security door with the silver box in front of them. One of his men stopped in front of the door and slid the security card and punched in series of numbers. The door slid open and the four men pushed cart into the room and then moment later the door slid shut tightly behind them. Hans turned back to the bar and sat on the stool. He pulled out a small ear piece and stuck it into his ear. He could hear everything that was going on between his men to make sure there were no problems. Hans looked at his watch; his men had an hour left to get the money. Now all he had to do was sit and wait.

Twenty minutes and five shots later Hans was still seated at the bar bored out of his mind. His men had almost gotten inside the safe. As soon as they opened that safe door it would trip a silent alarm. Once the alarm was activated the police would be swarming the building in less than fifteen minutes. Hans left the bar and headed towards the men's room. He walked in and stepping into the third stall. He reached behind the toilet and pulled out a duffel bag. He unzipped it. Inside was a spare security guard uniform. Hans put the uniform on pulled out the gun that was in the bag. He placed the clothes that he was wearing in the bag and left the stall. He walked over to the trash can and dumped the bag inside. He then pulled out his lighter and lit the trash can on fire. He stood there a moment watching it burn, and then he pulled the cap on his head and headed out the door.

Hans hurried back upstairs to the casino floor. He walked over the security door and slid the card and punched in the security code. The door open and Hans stepped inside. As the door slid shut he was met with a long corridor. White walls surrounded him and a mirror like ceiling stared down at him. In the distance he could hear drilling, so he headed in that direction.

Wires, metal and dust littered the floor. He saw his men standing in front an enormous sliver round polished door. Two of them were drilling at the hinges. A second later there was loud click sound and the men shut the drills off.

"Were there, sir" one of them said to Hans. "All we need now is open the door and the money will be inside."

"That will set off the alarm will it not?" Hans asked.

"Yes sir."

"Hold on a minute let me speak to the other teams before you processed."

Hans took a headset that Theo was holding and placed it on his head. "Karl, were getting ready to open the vault, you have eight minutes to get your team out of here." Hans listened to Karl's reply. "Good we will meet you at the rendezvous point." Hans gave Theo back his headset and turned to his men. "Start cleaning up and prepare to open that door."

Eight minutes later Karl had signaled that his team had just left the building. Hans instructed his men to open the door. Three men pulled the door open and revealed a large room. Inside were five large silver metal carts. They all rushed inside and started breaking the boxes open and began packing up the money. They knew the alarm had gone off so they needed to hurry. Hans and most of his men packed everything insight while the others drilled a huge hole in the floor. They would not be able to get out the way they had come in.

Everything was packed up and ready to go. The other men had made a big enough hole in the floor so everyone in the room could escape. Theo went first to go and fourteen bags full of money followed him down. They could here shouts coming from the many casino room. "Time to go" Hans yelled above the noise. Hans dropped down and into the hole and into the underground tunnel below.

* * *

><p>Hans sat in the passenger seat in the van smoking a cigarette out the window. It was past midnight and Theo was in the back listening in on the police frequency on their CB communicators. It seemed the police had cleared out the MGM Grand of civilians and were searching the building. The coast was clear and Hans told his men to head for the rendezvous point.<p>

Thirty minutes later the van pulled up to an old rundown apartment building in the projects. Hans' man parked the car and the other got out and began unload the truck. Karl came out of the building and walked up to Hans as he was stepping out of the car.

"We have a problem" Karl told him.

"What's the problem?" Hans asked. He was tried and he wanted just to get some sleep.

"One of are men has tried to betray us. He tried to steal some of the money and contact the police and give away our location."

Hans raised his eyebrows in alarm. "He didn't succeed; we stopped and bonded him in time before he could do anything." Relief crossed Hans face than a moment later it was replaced by anger.

"Where is this traitor?"

Karl turned and pointed to the building. "He is upstairs." Hans pushed pass Karl and walked into the building. As he entered one of his men was leaning against the door holding a gun and two others were sitting at the table playing cards. Hans walked in and saw the traitor. The Asian man was bound to a chair in the middle of the room with duct tape covering his mouth.

"Sir" his men said standing up.

Hans walked over towards the bound man and ripped the tape off his mouth. The man winced but that was all. Hans glared down at the man.

"Why?" Hans asked.

The man smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Hans frowned. "You will tell me what I want know or I will resort to most unpleasant methods."

Hans could see the fear that crept into the man's eyes. Hans smirked back at him. "Do your worse." The man said.

Hans nodded and turned to Karl and Franco who were standing in the doorway. "Could you go into the kitchen and bring me a nice sharp knife and boiling hot water."

"My pleasure" Franco said.

Four minutes later Franco came back with the hot water and a sharp knife. Hans told him to place everything on the table in the corner. Hans removed his security hat and took of the jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He stepped over to the table and picked up the bucket of water in one hand and knife in the other.

He took the buck of water and splashed some of it on the man's chest and face. The man yelled and tried to get free of his bounds.

"You want to tell me why now?"

The man in the chair tried to blink the water out his eyes to stop the burning. "No."

Hans moved forward and pour the whole buck over his head. He screamed again. The man's skin was badly burned and it was turning red.

"You want to speak now?"

The man clenched his mouth shut and stared at the dirty floor. Smoke was pouring off of him and his skin beginning to peeling off. Hans dropped the bucket on to the floor with a clanking sound. He brought the knife forward and lightly traced the tip on the man's face.

"I stole the money because I needed it" the man rasped out in pain.

"For what?"

"There was no purpose I just needed."

Hans simple nodded at the information he had received. "What would you have gained by turning us into the cops?"

"None of your business, you filthy German!"

Hans took the knife and made three deep slashes across the man's face. He grabbed him by this hair and yanked his head back. Hans took the knife held it against the traitor's throat. "I would be careful as to what I say before certain appendages are cut off."

The man squirmed at this. Hans grinned above him and moved the knife downward towards the man's hand. The man tried to snatch his hand away, but couldn't with hand bound to the arm rest, so he instead balled his hand into a fist trying to hid his fingers. Hans just laughed at his action and waved Karl and Franco over to him.

Hans directed Karl to hold the traitors hand out so his fingers were exposed and Franco to hold the man still. But never the less the man tries to fight them off but it was no good. Hans slowly brought the knife down on the man's pinky finger. Hans looked him in the eyes when he cut through the bone.

The man in the chair cried out in agony pulling against his restrains. Above him Hans held his severed finger. Hans drop the finger to the floor and looked down at the man in the chair.

"Would you like to tell me what you would have gain by turning us into the police?" Hans asked ever so gently.

The man lifted up his head and stared Hans right in the eyes. He then leaned his head back and spite right into Hans' face. Hans stood there for a moment. He then slapped the man hard. He wiped the saliva off his face. He took the knife and cut off two more fingers. Hans was very angry now. He was tired and he wanted to go back to his hotel room and sleep.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE GAINED!" Hans screamed at the man. The man didn't say anything. He was feeling like he about to pass out from the blood lost. The traitor wasn't speaking fast enough for him, so Hans cut off the rest of his fingers on his left hand.

Hans grew tired of this game. He stood up and turned to Karl. "Go back to the kitchen and bring me some more boiling hot water."

Karl went to go get it but stopped when he heard the man bleeding in the chair speak up. "Alright y-y-you w-win I'll talk" the breathed out.

"Then talk" Hans urged.

The man took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "I stole the money for no particular reason, it was just for myself. "

"And why did you try to get the cops involved?"

"If I turned you in they would have given me a deal and after the Flaming Dragons would have giving me a million dollars for getting you out of their way."

Hans face turned to fury. He knew the Flaming Dragons wanted him out of the away so they could take on the bigger and better jobs. He and his men were better than them; he should have known they were behind this. Well he would send them a message.

Hans took the knife and slit the man's throat making blood spray everywhere. Then stood back and stared down at his handy work. "Karl, take some of your men and dump the traitors body in Chinese territory, let's this be a message not to trifle with me."

* * *

><p><strong>That's right you do not mess with this dude or he will cut your fingers off and burn you with hot water. <strong>


	3. Business is Over Pleasure Beings

**Chapter Three: Business is Over and Pleasure Beings **

Holly and Alison were sitting in one of the hottest restaurants in Las Vegas. It had taken them two days just to get booked in this place. They had heard the food was exquisite and had wanted to try it while they were here. They were seated in the middle of the room waiting on the waiter to come and take their orders. So far the restaurant had looked down upon them and had not given them good service. It should not take twenty minutes for the server to show up.

Alison sat at the table hands folded across her chest. "This unprofessional, they could have taken our orders by now."

Holly surveyed the room. All the tables were filled and the waiters were serving them with no problem. "There are a lot of people here, they may be busy."

Alison frowned and glanced around the room. There were a lot of people in the restaurant but they were clearly being neglected. Alison was about to get up from the table and scolded the nearest waiter when she saw him walk in the door. She waved her arm franticly to try and get his attention. Holly saw this and turned around to see what was going on. When Holly saw who Alison was waving at, she turned back to her seat and rolled her eyes.

Hans looked up and spotted the two ladies sitting across the room and headed towards them. Alison stood up from her seat and greeted him. Holly stayed in her seat not bothering to get up. He greeted her too despite her rudeness. Hans took his seat in between the two ladies.

"I'm so glad you made it" Alison said.

Hans picked up and unrolled his silverware and separate it out on the table before him. "When you called me last night and ask me to meet you here, I was delighted to come" Hans stated.

"She invited you?" Holly asked.

"Yes." He looked between the two women. "I'm assuming that you didn't tell Holly?" he asked Alison.

"No."

"You remember my name?" Holly asked Hans.

"Yes I do, why wouldn't I?"

She was going to say her reason but a glare from Alison stopped her from speaking. She closed her mouth and stared down at the table. She really didn't like being a part of Alison's schemes. Every time she met a sexy guy she always ended up sleeping with them.

"Is something wrong, Holly?" Hans asked.

Holly looked up from the table top and looked over at the two people that were watching her. She hadn't realized that she had become lost in thought. "No I'm fine."

Hans raised an eyebrow not believing her but let the subject drop. He turned to Alison. "How have you been since the other night?"

"Great and yourself?"

"Very well thank you."

One of the waiters finally managed to drag themselves over to their table and took their order. Hans yelled at the man for making the ladies wait over thirty minutes for a waiter come over and serve them. The waiter apologized several times but Hans didn't want to hear it. After he had told the man off they finally ordered their food. Before the waiter left Hans threaten him saying, 'if their food wasn't ready in the next thirty minutes he would personal see that he was fired and unable to get another job waiting tables in this city.

Holly sat there watching the hold conversation in amazement. Hans sure knew how to handle himself. She looked over at her friend who was practically drooling on the table. Most likely undressing the man in her mind, that was shameful.

Their food arrived in less than twenty minutes. Hans glared at the waiter as he was hurrying away to attend to another table. They were all having a lovely conversation. Holly found out that Hans was actually quite intelligent. He was well verse in many topics and had a sense of humor. So he wasn't just some sexy guy with no brain. Holly frowned at her own comment. Had she just admitted to herself Hans was sexy?

The evening wore on and it was past midnight when Hans stood up and announced that he had to go. Alison stood up as well and whispered something in his ear. He chuckled and stepped back. "I'll be looking for to it." He said goodbye turned and left.

Alison sat back down in her seat with a wide smile on her face.

"What did you just whisper to him?" Holly asked.

"My room number."

Holly sighed. "You don't even know him."

"So it's Vegas, anyway it just a one nightstand."

Holly sighed again and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"


	4. You Should Take Him Up on the Offer

**Chapter Four: You Should Take Him Up on the Offer**

Holly sat at the table down stairs in the hotel restaurant eating her breakfast. She stabbed at her food angrily, because of her friend Alison she was kept from sleeping last night. She was so tried from the night before. When she and Alison had gotten back from the restaurant last night, Alison had told her she had invited Hans to her room. She had not comprehended the whole meaning of the situation but she understood it now.

Last night had been just plain wrong. She made a mental note to tell the hotel to install thicker walls in their rooms now on; but what she heard from last night she didn't think thicker walls were going to do the trick.

Holly came back to herself when someone plowed down in the seat at her table. She looked up and saw her friend sitting there.

"Hey Holly" she said way to loud to be inside at building.

The other people in the restaurant looked around to see where the noise was coming from. Holly turned a little red and dropped her head to the table. Alison glanced the around and saw people were staring at them or more at her. She waved stupidly at everyone that was looking in their direction. The people turned away whispering to their table mates.

"Hey girl, what happen once I left the restaurant?" Alison asked way too enthusiastically.

Holly lifted her head from the table and looked up at her friend. "I went back to my room and you" Holly asked already knowing the answer.

Alison face lit up. "Oh Mr. Sexy showed up at my room last night."

Holly frowned. "I know I heard everything."

Alison eyes widen and she blushed deeply. "Oh, I'm so sorry Holly you being in the next room didn't even cross my mind."

"I know I could hear" Holly answered sarcastically. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Alison smiled and nodded her head. "It was amazing and…"

Holly held up her hand and stopped her. "Please don't tell me, I already heard enough last night, I don't need a mental image to go along with it."

Alison giggled. "Alright I won't share details but I will say this. You better get some while were here."

"Alison I'm married."

"So. You told me yourself that you and John haven't had sex for two and half months."

"But that doesn't say I should go out and cheat on him" Holly said harshly.

Alison sighed. "How do you know John hasn't cheated on you, huh? It's been over two months Holly he has to have been with someone. Come on he's a man they can't go a week without sex."

Holly sat there thinking on what Alison had said. She could be right. She knew that one of John's female friends liked him, plus it had been two months since they had been together. They had been fighting a lot lately and had some serious arguments. All in all it still didn't make it right to cheat on her husband.

"I can't" Holly finally whispered.

"Your lost; Hans was such a nice lover." Alison picked up her purse from the table and fumbled around in it. She pulled out a small white card with black lettering on it. She slid across the table towards Holly.

"If you change your mind here is his card."

Holly picked up and looked in over she thanked her and placed it in her pocket.


	5. Alison Was Right

**Chapter Five: Alison was Right **

Holly was in her room reading over her notes. Stakes and stakes of papers littered Holly's bed, floor and bedside table. She had to get her report ready for her job and send it back to New York in a few days. She lay in her bed papers covering her pen in hand. She tapped it repeatedly trying to think.

Holly sighed and pushed all the papers off of her not caring where they fell. She sat up and placed her feet on the soft carpet floor. She couldn't concentrate. Alison words at breakfast yesterday kept playing in her mind over and over. "How do you know John hasn't cheated on you, huh? It's been over two months Holly he has to have been with someone." Holly sighed and laid on her now paper free bed. She closed her eyes trying to take a nap perhaps that would clear her mind.

Twenty minutes went by and still she couldn't relax herself enough to fall asleep. Holly sat up and looked at the clock. It was four sixteen in the afternoon way too early to retire for the night, so she picked up all the papers she had dumped on the floor and stacked them on the desk.

She stood in the middle of the silent room unsure what to do. Maybe she should call her husband and see how he was doing. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to her home. It rang five times when finally John picked up.

"Hello" McClain said picking up the phone.

"John hey this is Holly" she said.

"Oh, hey."

"I'm just calling to check up on you and Lucy."

"Lucy is fine, she's in the room watching TV and…"

In the background she heard a women's voice. "Hey John where's the whip cream at?"

"Oh it's the back of the fridge" John answered.

Holly clenched her teeth together. "WHO IS THAT WOMEN IN MY HOUSE."

"What?" McClain asked confused.

"You heard me who is that women."

"It Jenna from work…"

Holly slammed the phone on the table. She didn't want to hear any of his excuses. Alison was right John had been cheating on her and with one of his fellow officers. Holly dropped down on to the bed head buried in her hands. The first tear slipped down her pale cheek. She stood up and ripped her wedding ring off her finger and flung it across the room. Holly ran to her hotel room door and wrenched it open and fled her room. She couldn't be alone right now.

Hans was just finishing up a meeting with Karl. The money was getting ready to be moved out and they would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. He had agreed to it and sent Karl back to oversee everything. He was walking through the lobby heading back to his room. He was turning the corner when someone ran right smack into him. He was about to bite the person head off telling them to watch where they were going; but when he looked down to see who it was. Holly looked up at Hans with tears staining face. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were swollen red.

"Holly, what's wrong?" Hans asked.

"I… um…I-I" she stammered over herself.

Hans took her hand and led her to the hotel restaurant. He sat her down at a table and waved a waiter over. Holly couldn't stop herself from crying she was so emotional. The waiter came over and asked them how he could help.

"Can you get us the strongest alcoholic drink in this restaurant" Hans ordered not looking at the young man. The waiter nodded and casted a quick glance at Holly, he turned and left at once. As Hans was waiting for the drinks he kept his eye on Holly. Whatever was bothering her must be pretty serious. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage depending on what it was. He stayed silent until the waiter came back in with a large bottle and two glasses. Hans poured a large shot and forced the cup into Holly's hand. He half held it for her because her hands were shaking so badly.

"Drink" Hans said holding it to her mouth.

Holly took a sip and went to put the glass back on the table but Hans had her drink some more.

"Thank you" Holly whispered.

Hans set the glass on the table and poured himself a drink. "What's wrong Holly?" Hans asked trying to sound concerned.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Hans cocked his head to the side watching her carefully. "Clearly you're not when you can't even pay attention to where your walking" Hans stated softly.

Holly was a little taken aback by his words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

Holly made to get up and walk away but Hans took ahold of her hand and stopped her. "Don't leave, if you runaway and don't talk about it doesn't help."

Holly knew he was right but why did he care? She sighed and sat back down at the table. Hans moved his chair so he was sitting very close to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Holly looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and thought about her husband. She immediately started crying again. "M-m-my husband been cheating on me" she choked out.

Hans bit his lip from keeping himself from smiling outwardly but on the inside he was laughing and planning out his next words carefully. "I'm sorry, tell me about it."

She was a little shocked that he wanted to listen to her problems. "You want to hear my problems?"

"If I didn't want to hear your problems, I wouldn't have brought you over to this restaurant and paid for this bottle of wine. So did you just find out?"

Holly nodded. "I called home to check up on him and our daughter. He answered the phone and I heard a women's voice in the background. She was laughing and eating my food that I bring into the house" Holly said angrily.

"Do you know the women?"

"Yes, she one of the females that work with my husband at his job."

Hans processed the information quickly. It was time to make his move; women with cheating husbands always wanted revenge.

Holly continued. "Maybe it's my fault. All the arguments we've had the past six months drove him away. Or I haven't been a good wife; we haven't been together in two and half months."

Wow he had hit the jackpot she was insecure blaming herself plus he hadn't slept with her husband in a long time. This would make his job much easier, time to work his charms.

"Don't blame your for your husband's mistakes. Your a beautiful attractive women Holly."

Holly sucked in all of what Hans was saying. He was right just because John didn't appreciate her didn't mean that it was her fault. Maybe she should show John how it felt to be betrayed.

"Your right I am attractive and it's not my fault. Plus I've been thinking your really hot. And I want to sleep with you."

Holly moved forward and grabbed Hans by the front of his shirt and kissed.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" Hans thought to himself. Holly grabbed his hand and led him out of the restaurant and towards the closes elevator.


	6. Mistake of Her Life

**Chapter Six: Mistake of Her Life **

Holly opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a bed but she didn't recognize it. This was not her room in her house in New York. She was feeling disoriented. Behind her she felt someone stir. Holly stiffed unsure who was lying next to her.

"John?" she whispered

A deep chuckle sounded from the other side of the bed. "That's wasn't what you were calling me last night."

Holly eyes widen and the past twenty four hours came rushing back to her full force. Holly turned over and looked at her companion. Hans was lying right next to her. There was no denying it she had cheated back on her husband. The consequences of her action started to sink in little by little.

She sat up and wrapped the sheet to cover herself and looked down at the man next to her. Hans looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Holly didn't say anything just dropped her head and looked at the bed sheets. Hans sat up and raised Holly chin to look into her eyes.

"Don't tell me you having regrets; remember your husband cheated on you first."

Holly moved Hans' hand away and set it down on the bed. She pulled the covers around herself more tightly and turned away from him. Hans leaned over her and said.

"Why are you acting like this? We had such a good time last night Holly" Hans whispered.

Holly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I really did have a great time last night. Nothing against you but yes I do feel somewhat guilty."

"I don't see why. He cheated on you and then you cheated on him there you fixed it."

Holly rolled around and faced him again. "Two wrongs don't make it right."

Hans smiled. "You weren't worried before."

Holly frowned and moved closer to him so she was right in his face. "Would you cheat on your wife?"

"I'm not married."

"If you were?" Holly clarified.

"I don't know I can't say."

Holly laid her head back in the pillow. She really shouldn't have slept with another man but it had felt so good. The phone rung making Holly jumped and almost fall off the bed. Hans picked it up the phone but Holly snatched it out of his hand.

"Hello."

"Holly I want to talk to you" John McClain's voice sounded over the phone.

"Fine, cheater" she said harshly.

"Look I didn't cheat on you, you misunderstood. Jenna was over by the house because we were working on a case together. How could you think that low of me? We may be having problems the last few months but I would never do that, I love you Holly."

Tears were streaming down her face. What had she done? "Can we talk when I get home later on tonight?" Holly choked out.

"Yeah" he answered.

Holly hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands. Hans watched her, he didn't know what was said but he was confident that it had been her husband.

"You know you don't have to tell him."

Holly looked at him through teary eyes. "Please leave" she whispered.

Hans pushed the covers aside and slid out of the bed. He picked up his clothes on the floor and began putting them on. While he was dressing he watched her. She didn't look at him but she knew he was staring. When he was done and opened the hotel room door.

"It was nice knowing you" Hans said and he shut the door behind him.

Holly looked up at the closed door Hans had just exit. She lay back in the bed and pulled the covers around her and closed her eyes. From the sound of it John hadn't cheated on her but she had defiantly cheated on him. What had she been thinking? She had jumped to conclusion way to early because she was already upset with him and now she had broken his trust.

Holly and Alison were walking through the airport terminal heading outside to the city of New York. Holly stood on the sidewalk looking around for a cab. She looked to her right and saw John standing there in front of the car. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest. She knew then she would not tell him what she had done. They would go on as if nothing happened; but unknown to either of them at the time the matter would resurface again and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow she's not even going to tell him that she was a bad girl. There will be a sequel so look for it soon. Trust me when I say the drama is only beginning. See you soon. <strong>


End file.
